With the rapid development of science and technology, a moped such as an electric scooter, a balance car and a motorized bicycle enter lives of people gradually.
Taking the motorized bicycle as an example, in the related art, when a user is riding it, by detecting a human driving force received by the motorized bicycle from the user, a motor is driven to output an assisting power according to a preset proportion to the human driving force to assist the user to ride. The motorized bicycle provides a variety of assisting power modes for the user to select, and the preset proportion between the assisting power outputted by the motor and the human driving force varies with the assisting power mode.